Platforms interconnecting and bridging a space between a pair of canoes.
Many suggestions exist for dual hull boats, pontoon boats, and for platforms inter-connecting a pair of boats or canoes. All of these tend to be sufficiently cumbersome and expensive so that they are not readily assembled and disassembled and thereby made portable.
The invention aims at a simple, inexpensive and portable platform that inter-connects and bridges a space between a pair of canoes so that the platform is as conveniently portable as the canoes themselves. The invention also aims at quick and convenient assembly and disassembly of such a canoe platform, and includes a variety of features, conveniences, and accessories enabling such a canoe platform to be used in a variety of ways.